3 Destinies in 1: Orange Islands Arc
by The Dark Hero
Summary: Rainbow Wing sets off towards the Orange Archipelago to battle the Ancient Demon attacking there while locating the next Aura Armor. Meanwhile Misty is having a hard time dealing with her jealously as it's not only May and Dawn she has to compete with for Ash's heart. Credit to original idea goes to timoteyo7
1. Hamlin Island

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon and credit goes to timoteyo7**

* * *

**Hamlin Island**

**South of Cinnabar Island 10:00 AM  
**

The next morning after having breakfast and packing up Rainbow Wing set off on a ferry to the Orange Islands. However, because the ferry only travels from Pallet Town to Hamlin Island they couldn't go directly to Shamouti Island.

"This stinks! I can't believe we have to go on another ship just to get to our destination!" Brendan complained as he leaned on the ferry's rail.

"This was the only ship we can leave on in such short notice. The other ones are busy helping restore Kanto's economy." Kenny explained as it was difficult to find a ship that travels to the Orange Islands that would since the Demon attack started.

"Ah! I love the smell of the sea!" Misty exclaimed while taking a deep breath as she enjoyed ship travel unlike the previous times when it was too cold.

"It sure is amazing." Ash said standing next her smiling causing her to smile with a blush on her face.

The moment was interrupted however as May hugged Ash from behind diverting his attention to her.

"Come on Ash! Let's go to our rooms and have some fun! It's pretty boring out here!" May suggested making sure her ample bosom is pressed up against his back to entice him with her offer.

"Hey! We're not here to have fun! We're here to find the next Aura Armor and battle the Demons! Remember?!" Misty shouted angry that the mood between her and Ash was ruined.

"That's good to hear since here they come!" Brock announced as several Voltorbs and Electrodes are coming towards them.

"Just because we're at war doesn't mean we can't enjoy ourselves in between battles." May replied with a smile seemingly ignoring how angry Misty is.

"Relax Misty. I'm sure she's just wants us to not be on edge." Ash said trying to calm her down.

"As much as I don't want to I agree with Misty on this one." Dawn admitted as she walked up to them.

"What do you mean Dawn?" May asked not showing how upset she is at her plan to have Ash alone with her has been foiled.

"We've already had enough rest and relaxation after our last battle so now's the time to get our game faces back up again." Dawn answered as she has a serious look on her face signalling that she wants to battle their enemies as soon as possible.

"You go Dawn!" Leona cheered who's ironically sunbathing when she said that.

"Leona." Dawn muttered in irritation as she sighed in exasperation.

"By the way, where's Drew and Zoey?" Brendan asked as he hasn't seem them since they stopped by their rooms.

"I think they're spending some quality time together." Brock suspected as he let out a perverted giggle.

_'Those two are lucky.' _May thought as she wished she and Ash could consummate their love before Misty and Dawn could.

"That's enough out of you!" Misty exclaimed as she punched Brock on the head to stop his perverted imagination from escalating.

"Attention passengers! We will soon arrive at Hamlin Island! Have a good day!" the voice on the intercom announced as everyone went back to their rooms for departure.

They met up with Drew and Zoey who looked liked they were in a rush as their clothing looked a bit messy.

"So do any of you know anything about the Orange Islands?" Drew asked the Kanto natives distracting his friends from the awkward moment.

"No." "Not really." "We've never been here before." Ash, Brock, and Misty answered respectively as they stayed in Kanto for years.

"Well the Orange Archipelago is technically a part of Kanto but they are governed by a queen instead of a Pokémon League so it's not surprising none of you know a lot." Zoey stated not really feeling nervous about being in a foreign land they have no first hand knowledge of.

"I wonder what kinds of food they have! I can't wait to find out!" May exclaimed as she always enjoys trying out something new to eat.

_'I wonder what kinds of women live in this part of the ocean!' _Brock thought as he imagined them on a beach wearing bathing suits.

"It doesn't seem like the island we're going to has been attacked yet but you never know." Dawn mentioned as enemies can pop out of nowhere if you're not vigilant.

"I think they're concentrating on the major islands that are strategically important like Shamouti." Kenny hypothesized as the ferry docked at the harbor of Hamlin Island.

"But if they do attack this island then we'll kick their asses right back into the dark hole they crawled out of!" Brendan exclaimed as they walked towards the electronic billboard to see when the ship to Kumquat Island will arrive.

"What?! No ships are departing at this time!" Leona shouted in outrage as they ended up getting delayed.

A dock worker seeing their plight made himself known.

"Sorry about that but the island is having a little bit of trouble." the dock worker apologized on behalf of his home.

"Why are there no ships leaving Hamlin Island?" Brock asked as the crew of the ferry they boarded on is also upset at the news.

"Because of the Shadow Pokémon presence the Voltorb's and Electrodes that power the island are running rolling around town in a scared frenzy." he explained that the people on the island are having local problems.

"(Those Voltorbs and Electrodes seem like cowards to me.)" Pikachu stated as they seem easily spooked if they're rolling around town.

"So if the problem with the Voltorbs and Electrodes is fixed the ships will be able to leave?" Dawn asked as she feels like they're going to end up doing the job themselves.

"Well there is a Pokémon trainer who uses Digletts to round them up but since he's only one guy he's having limited success." the worker mentioned while rubbing the back of his head.

"Where is this trainer?" Misty asked as helping him would speed things up.

"He's either trying to round up more Voltorbs and Electrodes or he's at the Pokémon Center taking a break." he answered before leaving to continue on with his work.

"Well we're stuck here until the problem is solved so why don't we give the guy a helping hand?" Ash advised as his friends looked thoughtful for a moment.

"Why not? We're stuck here until then anyways. The sooner the better." Kenny agreed as they headed for the Pokémon Center.

* * *

**Hamlin Island Pokémon Center 11:00 AM**

They entered the building as Misty once again halted Brock's attempt at a date with the local Nurse Joy who's obviously not interested.

"Excuse me Nurse Joy but do you know where the trainer who's rounding up the Voltorbs and Electrodes is?" May asked politely at Nurse Joy who smiled.

"Of course. He's over by the mess hall grabbing an early lunch before returning to his job." Nurse Joy answered bowing her head as the trainers went to the cafeteria.

When they arrived they noticed only a few trainers are present but hard to know which one is the trainer they're looking for.

"Which one's the guy we're looking for?" Leona wondered as they didn't really ask what he looks like.

"My guess is that conspicuous guy over there." Ash said pointing at a man who face is hidden under the cowboy hat he's wearing and the brown poncho he has over his body.

"Looks like a rancher to me." Brendan agreed as they walked up towards him.

"Can I help you ladies and gents?" the man asked while not looking up at them.

"Are you the trainer in charge of rounding up the Voltorbs and Electrodes that are all the town?" Ash asked as Pikachu looked at the guy quizzically.

"Poncho's the name and yes. Being a Diglett rancher, it's kind of my job to round-up Pokémon that have gone wild in a settlement." Poncho answered as he turned his head to face them.

"Great. I'm Ash and..." Ash introduced himself but Poncho interrupted him.

"I know who you are Chosen One. Any trainer worth their Pokémon should know you." Poncho stated as he stood up and looked at Ash and the others.

"If you know that then you know why we've come to see you." Misty said impressed that Ash's fame reached even in this remote island.

"You want to assist me in rounding these here Ball Pokémon so you can leave. Well I'll take any help I can get. None of these here trainers want to do it saying they're more concerned about the Shadow Pokémon that may attack at any moment." Poncho revealed as he looked at the other trainers in the cafeteria who looked away as a response.

"Where do we start?" Kenny asked eager to help in any way.

"We'll need to split up in order to cover more ground. I can handle them on my own but each of you needs to be in a group of two since there are too many of them to handle by yourselves." Poncho explained as he went outside to show them where the Voltorbs and Electrodes will be rounded up.

He led them towards the outskirts of the town where a hole that was dug by his Digletts is located.

"This is where you'll be leading them. My Diglett have dug a tunnel underground that leads to a clearing where they won't cause any trouble for the residents of this island." Poncho explained as his Digletts surrounded him.

"Aren't the Voltorbs and Electrodes used to power everything on the island? Wouldn't that be bad for everyone living here?" Drew asked as leading them away from town has its downside as well.

"That problem has already been taken care of. The mayor had generators ordered in to power everything but those Electric Pokémon can give more juice than those machines can. Anyways, choose which of you will be paired by who. I'm going to continue with my job." Poncho explained before leaving with his Digletts.

"Alright, let's decide the pairs quickly so we can get this over with." Ash said before May suddenly latched on to him.

"Hold on there May! You can't just decide that on your own!" Misty shouted in anger at her who stuck out her tongue as a response.

"She's right May. Our pairs will be determined with what Pokémon we're going to use to round-up the Voltorbs and Electrodes." Brock agreed with Misty thinking of the situation more logically.

"Since we're dealing with Electric types, Ground Pokémon are the best choice to use against them or any type resistant to Electric moves." Zoey stated as they'll have an easier time.

"Since all of Misty's Pokémon are Water types she'll go with Brock since he has three Rock Pokémon that are also part Ground type." Ash said as Misty wanted to object but could not find a good reason other than her own desires.

"May. You'll go with Brendan since your Ivysaur and his Camerupt can work together." Ash said as May looked sad at not being paired with him while Brendan mentally thanked him for doing so.

"Drew and Zoey is the next pair since any of his Grass Pokémon is resistant to their Electric attacks." Ash said as Drew and Zoey held hands.

"Kenny. You'll go with Leona since your Breloom and her Mamoswine can team up." Ash said as Kenny's disappointed he didn't get paired up with Dawn and Leona wanted to be with Ash more than Kenny.

"That leaves you and me. Along with Pikachu, Donphan, my Piloswine..." Dawn said looking happy pushing May off of Ash so she could take her place as Buneary came out of her Pokeball.

"(And me!)" Buneary exclaimed in joy when she revealed herself on Dawn's shoulder to hug Pikachu.

_'She's pretty but I'm not looking for a mate right now.)' _Pikachu thought as Buneary is squeezing the life out of him.

"Alright everyone! Let's get to work!" Ash declared as each group separated to cover more ground.

* * *

**With Misty and Brock 11:30 AM**

"Come on out Rhyhorn!" Brock declared as he revealed his Spikes Pokémon.

"Corsola! Go!" Misty declared as she revealed her Coral Pokémon.

"Are you sure about this Misty?" Brock asked in concern as her Water Pokémon are weak against their targets.

"Corsola may have the type disadvantage but she's also very fast! She'll draw them towards the tunnel no problem at all!" Misty boasted making Corsola happy since she's jumping up and down.

They noticed that the Ball Pokémon are acting frantically as if they're running away from an invisible threat.

"Rhyhorn! Block this path so they can go the other way! Brock exclaimed as Rhyhorn stood between a fork in the alleyway block one path so that the Electric Balls can go the other way.

While some went in the direction the trainers wanted them to some tried to knock Rhyhorn by using Spark on him but Rhyhorn's immunity to their attacks proved useful as they gave up and followed the others.

"Careful Brock! We don't want to agitate them too much or else they'll end up using Self-Destruct or worse Explosion!" Misty warned as they're infamous for using those two moves when forced into a corner.

"I know Misty. That's why it's best that we don't attack them directly." Brock said assuring her that he has it under control.

Corsola came up to some stragglers as she lured them back towards the rest by making fun of them to get them angry enough follow her. As expected the Voltorbs and Electrode tried to hit with their Electric attacks but she managed to evade them easily as she led them towards the tunnel.

"Make sure they don't change their path!" Misty commanded as Corsola blocked every other path by garbage or other things by knock them down with her Bubblebeam forcing the spheres to stay in one path.

"This is easier than I thought. I guess the number of them is the reason why Poncho hasn't finished yet." Brock stated as Rhyhorn growled at the balls to go where they want them to go as it tried to convince them they're leading them to safety.

"They're really scared. You don't think Shadow Pokémon are already on this island do you?" Misty asked as Pokémon can sense danger around them.

"We haven't seen any so far and it's strange that they haven't attacked this island yet. Maybe these guys can sense them miles away on another island." Brock theorized as things are going smoothly on their end.

* * *

**Same Time with May and Brendan**

"Ivysaur! I choose you!" May declared as she revealed her Seed Pokémon.

"Show them whose boss Camerupt!" Brendan declared as he revealed his Eruption Pokémon.

The Voltorbs and Electrodes ended up getting intimidated by the two Pokémon as they headed towards the direction of the tunnel.

"Remember! Don't hurt them!" May reminded their Pokémon that the Ball Pokémon are only acting out of fear.

"Hey May. I noticed you called out your Pokémon with the same line Ash uses." Brendan said not liking the implication one bit.

"Really? I didn't notice." May replied looking embarrassed as normally she would say something that referenced the Pokémon Contests.

Just then Torchic popped out of her ball not looking pleased that her trainer didn't get paired with her mate and by extension her getting paired with Pikachu.

"Don't feel bad Torchic. Maybe next time we'll do something together with Ash and Pikachu." May said as she picked up her Chick Pokémon and gave her a hug.

"Camerupt use Rock Slide!" Brendan exclaimed as Camerupt slid a few rocks that diverted the Electric Pokémon that were going the wrong way and back on the right path.

"Ivysaur make them follow you with Sweet Scent!" May ordered as Ivysaur spread a sweet fragrance that lured the genderless Pokémon towards her as she led them to the rally point.**(Their move set is not definite because their trainers can always change them like the Move Relearner can.)**

"(Now if i could only use that move.)" Torchic muttered wishing she could use it to attract a certain yellow mouse.

At hearing this Eevee popped out of her ball with disappointed look directed at her teammate.

"It's wrong to manipulate someone into liking you like that. It has to come natural." Eevee chastised Torchic for even considering it.

"It's not as bad as using Attract though. I just want to give Pikachu a good atmosphere when we spend time together." Torchic said as her method isn't as bad as something Buneary would pull.

"Come on you two! Don't fall behind!" May exclaimed as she and Brendan are on the move rounding up the Voltorbs and Electrodes.

Both small Pokémon hurried to their trainers side as they could not wait to see Pikachu and tell him how much of a good job they did in helping.

"Careful Camerupt! You don't want to accidentally step on them or else they'll explode!" Brendan warned his Pokémon to watch his step and they dealing with living bombs.

At first May wanted Ivysaur to use Vine Whip like the cowboys did in those western shows but thought against it as it would look cruel.

"I'm the Princess of Purity. I can't let my friends down by not fulfilling my role." May said with determination as she tries hard to find the best solution so everyone can be happy.

* * *

**Same Time with Drew and Zoey**

"Take flight Tropius!" Drew declared as he revealed his Fruit Pokémon.

"Show them your moves Sableye!" Zoey declared as she revealed her Darkness Pokémon.

"Tropius Whrilwind!" Drew exclaimed as Tropius created a whirlwind that made the Voltorbs and Electrodes turn away towards the tunnel.

"Sableye Mean Look!" Zoey exclaimed as Sableye's eyes glowed on the Ball Pokémon to prevent them from running away.

Suddenly and Electrode got testy as it tried to roll over Sableye with its Gyro Ball.

"Sableye Leer!" Zoey exclaimed as Sableye leered at the Electrode scaring it as it returned to its buddies.

"That was impressive." Drew said with a smirk.

"I guess it thought Sableye is too scary to attack." Zoey hypothesized as many people and Pokémon think Ghost types are creepy.

"Tropius! Make sure none of them stray from the others!" Drew commanded as Tropius flew into the air to get watch over the moving group.

"I hope whatever fears they have comes to an end. Each island is vulnerable to an attack and they can be useful when battling." Zoey stated as powering the town isn't the only thing the Electric spheres can do.

"They're most likely domesticated. I think they've never had to battle before and I guess that's what got them so frightened When the Shadow Pokémon appeared in the Orange Archipelago." Drew theorized as like the wild Pokémon back at Kanto they wanted to go to a safe place like a human settlement.

"Sableye Shadow Sneak!" Zoey exclaimed as Sableye's shadow stretched out as it grabbed a Voltorb who ended up rolling down a hill and placed it back at the top.

"Tropius Bestow!" Drew exclaimed as Tropius dropped some berries seeing as some of the herd moved slower than the others most likely because they're hungry.

"No wonder he's called the Fruit Pokémon." Zoey stated as she ate a berry that she caught.

"I figured they'll be more cooperative if we placate them with something to keep their minds off of danger." Drew explained as the herd moved at a quicker pace now.

"But if we want to keep them in line then we have to keep feeding them." Zoey reminded since she doubted Tropius has that many berries to spare.

"We don't have to since they'll end up in the clearing where there's probably plenty of food for them." Drew replied as it seemed that Poncho wanted what's best for them without forcing it on them.

"Yeah. That Diglett Rancher is actually a nice guy covered in that tough cowboy persona of his." Zoey agreed as there are also other kinds of Pokémon professions other than the standard three(Battler, Coordinator, and Breeder).

* * *

**Same Time with Kenny and Leona**

"You don't think Ash made the teams so that he'd be with Dawn right?" Kenny asked Leona as they spotted a group not far from their location.

"I don't think so. Ash maybe in love with Dawn but he's also in love with Misty and May as well. He wouldn't do anything himself that he thought would be considered cheating." Leona assured Kenny that Ash's choice of pair's was professional.

"Yeah you're right. That's a relief. Alright Breloom! Let's do this!" Kenny declared as he revealed his Mushroom Pokémon.

"Lead them to the right path Mamoswine!" Leona declared as she revealed her Twin Tusk Pokémon.

"Let's round them up so that the civilians can move around the streets without having to run into these guys!" Kenny exclaimed as he's ready to do his part.

"Mamoswine Powder Snow!" Leona exclaimed as Mamoswine froze the street with her snow.

"Breloom give them a light Force Palm!" Kenny ordered as with as little force as possible Breloom pushed the Voltorbs and Electrodes like pool balls as they rolled and slid over the frozen street headed for the direction of the tunnel.

"This is actually really fun!" Leona exclaimed in joy as they ran on the sidewalk as they followed the herd that couldn't control their movements as they slid across the ice-covered street.

"For you at least, but for them it's the exact opposite." Kenny stated as he noticed that many of them had swirls for eyes showing that they're not having a good time.

"Sorry, but we have to get to guys to a clearing so the people here can continue with their business." Leona apologized as Mamoswine and Breloom thought it was a good idea.

"Alright Mamoswine slow them down with Mud Sport!" Leona commanded as they're now outside the city as Mamoswine launched mud all over the ground not only reducing the damage of Electric moves in half but also stop the Voltorbs and Electrode in their tracks.

"Alright guys! If you don't want another ice skating lesson then head that way so you can go through a tunnel where the rest of your friends are going." Kenny advised as the Ball Pokémon complied without a second thought going towards the rally point.

Breloom is carrying some Voltorbs who are still dizzy since they're most likely the youngest of the bunch.

"I wonder how the others are doing." Leona muttered to herself as there's still more in the town.

"I'm sure they're doing fine. Most of these guys aren't really that hostile to begin with." Kenny replied as none of the herd is causing any trouble for them.

"Maybe that's why they get scared so easily." Leona stated as that's how everything started in the first place.

* * *

**Same Time with Ash and Dawn**

"So any reason why you wanted to pair up with me?" Dawn asked Ash with a mischievous smirk.

"No reason. I just wanted to spend time with you today" Ash replied as Pikachu is on the ground tracking their targets.

"Thanks Ash. With Misty knowing you for years and May always clinging to you every chance she gets. I'm happy you chose to hang out with me even if it's just for this." Dawn gratefully said as she kissed Ash on the lips.

"Also, it's almost Misty's birthday and I wanted to plan a surprise for her. It wouldn't do any good if she suspects something." Ash mentioned as Pikachu is in front of them tracking the trail of their targets while Buneary fawned over him.

"Really? Well I'm up for it. Maybe we can get the others to join in since we're her friends as well." Dawn said with a genuine smile as even though she doesn't have that good of a friendship with Misty she's a friend none the less.

"(There they are!)" Pikachu announced as he spotted a group of Voltorbs and Electrodes.

"Donphan! I choose you!" Ash declared as he threw his Great Ball to reveal his Armor Pokémon.

"Piloswine! It's show time!" Dawn declared as she revealed her Swine Pokémon.

"That sounded like something a Coordinator would say." Ash said with a smile.

"Well, originally I wanted to be a Pokémon Coordinator. I always did like to show off." Dawn replied making a pose while winking.

"Alright Pikachu! Lead them to where we want them while Donphan and Piloswine makes sure they don't stray!" Ash commanded as Pikachu talked to the Pokeball look alikes in an attempt to calm them and lead them to a safe area.

"(They said they can trust us but they're still on edge since they can feel something bad is coming!)" Pikachu said telling Ash what they were telling the yellow mouse.

"(I don't sense anything!)" Buneary admitted as Donphan and Piloswine agreed with her.

"That is strange. Pikachu's also an Electric type but he hasn't warned us of any danger." Ash muttered as he wondered how the Ball Pokémon knew something is amiss.

"Maybe with their combined power they can widen the range of their electromagnetic sensors to be able to sense Shadow Pokémon presence on other islands." Dawn hypothesized thinking the more Voltorbs and Electrodes there are the more band width they have.

"Don't worry guys. There aren't any Shadow Pokémon on this island and even if they are, we'll protect to from them." Ash said to the frightened Electric Pokémon as he promised he and his companions will make sure no harm comes to them.

With some hesitation the Voltorbs and Electrodes agreed to come with them as Ash, Dawn and their Pokémon led them to outside the town.

"That was easy. You're really good at getting others to follow you." Dawn said as she smiled at her boyfriend which she currently shares with Misty and May.

"You know me. Being charismatic seems to be a natural talent of mine." Ash said as inspiring others is a powerful ability to have.

"Or maybe it's because you're so good-looking." Dawn said while looking at Ash like a piece of meat.

"Please stop doing that. You know it makes me uncomfortable when you three look at me like that." Ash said looking away while blushing as Dawn giggled at how shy Ash gets when he's looked at with admiration.

Meanwhile Buneary took a hold of Pikachu's hand when he wasn't looking and held it tightly so he couldn't let go.

"(How did I get into the same situation?)" Pikachu asked himself as he sighed in exasperation.

"(You can't help how cute you are!)" Buneary happily exclaimed as she nuzzled her cheek with his.

Donphan and Piloswine felt sorry for the yellow mouse as he's the one who most takes after his trainer.

* * *

**Back at the Tunnel Entrance 12:00 PM**

Everyone managed to get the Voltorbs and Electrodes they found as Poncho's Digletts led them in the tunnel so that they can all be placed at the clearing.

"Good job everyone. It would have taken me all day to get as many here if I did it by myself." Poncho thanked as the team returned their Pokémon to give them some rest.

"By the way. Can we see where they're being taken to?" Kenny asked as he wanted to make sure the Pokémon will be okay.

"Sure thing. We just need to go through the forest and we'll be there no problem." Poncho answered as he led the way.

Meanwhile Torchic is clearly unhappy with how Buneary wouldn't let go of Pikachu's hand as she forced him to walk instead of taking a ride on his trainer's shoulder.

"(I think he prefers to ride on his trainer than walking.)" Torchic said as she walked next to Pikachu who's now in the middle of the two female Pokémon.

"(Well no one asked you. I think he would rather enjoy walking hand in hand with a beautiful Pokémon such as myself.)" Buneary shot back holding Pikachu's hand tighter.

Eevee watched the scene from behind them as she wished she had the courage to even talk to the yellow mouse.

_'Oh, Eevee. You never know what might happen if you don't try.'_ May thought wondering if she should help the Evolution Pokémon be more outspoken like her and Torchic.

Misty ignored everything but Ash wondering why he was suddenly distant to her.

_'I'm probably being paranoid. There's no reason why Ash would avoid me. It's not like I've been mean to him or anything.'_ Misty thought but couldn't shake the feeling that she's the least pretty looking girl of the three from time to time.

"Here we are!" Poncho announced as everyone saw the Voltorbs and Electrodes they've gathered spread across an enormous grassy field surrounded by trees.

"This place is much better for them and not being on the streets." Brock said happy that the Ball Pokémon are more calm in this environment.

"I wouldn't mind having a picnic in such a peaceful place." Leona stated as she and the others felt hungry now.

"Why don't y'all do that. I have to check to see if we missed any. Thanks for all your hard work." Poncho said as he left them to their lunch as he and his Digletts returned to town.

"Alright! I've worked up an appetite so let's dig in!" Brendan exclaimed as Drew and Zoey set up the table and chairs from her space cube while Brock prepared the meal for them and their Pokémon.

"Hold on Brendan! Wait until the food's ready!" Kenny halted as they haven't even set up the plates and utensils yet.

"Hey May. Ash and I need to talk to you." Dawn whispered while everyone else is preoccupied with setting up for lunch.

"Huh? What is it?" May asked wondering why Dawn is including her when normally she wouldn't.

"Ash will explain." Dawn replied as the two walked towards Ash who leaning behind a tree as he watched the Voltorbs and Electrodes.

Ash explained how he wanted to surprise Misty for her birthday but he hasn't found anything that would make a good present for her.

"That's so sweet of you Ash! Of course I'll help!" May exclaimed a little too loudly making Misty turn her head in their direction.

"What are they talking about?" Misty muttered to herself wondering why Ash didn't include her in their conversation.

"Can you get the cups Misty?" Brock asked Misty as she did so but still had other things on her mind.

"As girls. I was wondering what kind of gift she would love to have." Ash said as he wanted to give Misty something special.

"Well we know she's a tomboy so nothing too girly." Dawn stated as she definitely knows Misty doesn't what people to think she's like her sisters.

"And we know Water Pokémon are her favorite type." May stated as something with a water theme would do nicely.

"The next time we go shopping we may find something that fits those two descriptions and then we can throw her a party." Ash said thanking the two since it's the first time he wanted to give a birthday present to Misty that has great meaning into it.

Afterwards, lunch was served as the team and their Pokémon ate their meals in peace.

"I've been wondering. If Voltorbs and Electrodes are genderless, how can they reproduce?" Brendan asked as the atmosphere got a little awkward.

"I'm more into raising them than being in charge of how they come into this world." Brock said as he avoided answering the question since he's the only Pokémon Breeder of the team.

"Ahem! We prefer to give the Pokémon their privacy. All that we know is that all Pokémon come from an egg and the parents have to be a male and a female. But in the case of a genderless Pokémon some of them can breed but only with a Ditto." Zoey explained looking a red since she and Drew have attempted breeding themselves.

"Moving on! With the Voltorbs and Electrodes safe and out of the town we can leave this island and on to the next really soon." Drew announced quickly changing the subject as with their job on Hamlin Island complete they can charter a boat to Kumquat Island and finally to Shamouti Island.

"I hope we don't get delayed on the next island but knowing our luck we probably will be." Ash lamented as he's always been a magnet for trouble.

"Well I hope whatever it is better be as easy as herding a bunch of Electric Pokémon to a safe area." Misty said as she wanted to be on the same group with Ash if they have to divide again.

"The Voltorbs and Electrodes seem happy enough here but they do have a job at the power plant. Eventually they have to leave so the island can have an abundance of electricity again." Kenny stated as they must have more courage so that they won't run amok again.

Everyone was enjoying themselves as they ate their lunch but suddenly storm clouds started to gather at an unnaturally fast pace as it started to rain heavily.

"Where did this rain come from?!" May asked as her food got wet much to her dismay.

"I don't know but we have to take shelter!" Ash shouted as they packed up everything and returned their Pokémon.

"Golem! Kido!" Brock declared as he merged with his Megaton Pokémon as rocks covered his body.

Brock then summoned rocks to from a dome around them similar to the one at the battle of the Indigo Plateau but smaller.

"Good thinking Brock. This works nicely." Dawn said as she hated the fact that her hair got wet.

"What about the Voltorbs and Electrodes?!" Leona reminded as they saw that the Ball Pokémon aren't having a good time in the rain.

"We have to let them in!" Ash exclaimed as the others looked at him in shock.

"I don't think that's a good idea Ash. Brock didn't make this dome big enough to fit all of them and there's the likelihood they'll explode if we stuff them in such cramped quarters." Zoey advised as it wouldn't do any of them any good.

"Then Brock, make more domes for them to take shelter in!" Ash proclaimed as Brock nodded and went outside to help the Voltorbs and Electrodes.

"This looks like Rain Dance!" Misty announced as it's the only possible explanation.

"You're right, but who's doing this?" Dawn wondered as they looked around.

"I think they're the ones responsible!" Drew announced pointing towards several intimidating Blastoise that suddenly appeared from the surrounding forest.

"Why are they doing this?" Leona asked as the Shellfish Pokémon didn't look friendly at all.

"They're Shadow Pokémon. I can tell with since with my Aura Vision!" Ash exclaimed as they all tensed at seeing a group of powerful Shadow Pokémon.

With no warning a Shadow Blastoise fired its Hydro Pump at Brock who was distracted with building a shelter for the Voltorbs and Electrodes and ended up getting blasted with the result being very super effective.

"Brock!" his friends yelled in horror as he writhed in pain on the wet grass as he's a Rock and Ground type so he took a lot of damage.

"Dammit! Come on Pikachu! We have to protect them while we deal with these punk!" Ash shouted as he looked at his partner.

"(They won't know what hit them!)" Pikachu declared before Ash returned him to his Pokeball and transformed into Aura Metal Model X.

"I've been itching for a real battle ever since we came here!" Brendan exclaimed while smirking as he and the others took out their Pokeballs.

**-Cue Ash's Inner Light Theme Song-**

**"Clustering hopes will become a new shining star! Become the light its path shines upon! Shine brightly! Aura Armor Model X!"** Ash chants as Aura Metal Model X bursts into stardust enveloping Ash and forms the Aura Armor of Light.

**-Cue Misty's Theme Song-**

**"Surge through the seas and destroy everything with your power! Wartortle! Kido!"** Misty declared as she merged with her Turtle Pokémon and her scimitar appeared.

**-Cue May's Theme Song-**

**"Purifying flames, engulf the entire world with your warmth! Ivysaur! Kido!" **May declared as she merged with her Seed Pokémon and her green bow appeared.

**-Cue Dawn's Theme Song-**

**"The holy light of protection, shine now and become hope for the future! Pachirisu! Kido!"** Dawn declared as she merged with her Electric Squirrel Pokémon as light blue electricity surged through her body.

"Torkoal! Kido!" Brendan declared as he merged with his Coal Pokémon as Torkoal's shell appeared on his back.

"Jumpluff! Kido!" Drew declared as he merged with his Cottonweed Pokémon as cotton weeds appeared in his hands.

"Floatzel! Kido!" Kenny declared as he merged with his Sea Weasel Pokémon as his sword appeared.

"Walrein! Kido!" Leona declared as she merged with her Ice Break Pokémon as Walrein's tusks appeared in her hands in the form of two blades.

"Shedinja! Kido!" Zoey declared as she merged with her Shed Pokémon as she floated in midair and a crescent halo appeared over her head.

The team left the shelter to engage their enemies while the Voltorbs and Electrodes hid in them too afraid of the Shadow Blastoise to battle.

* * *

**Ash and Misty**

"I hate having to end a life of a Pokémon. Especially a Water type but there's no other choice." Misty stated as she faced off the last form of Kanto's Water starter.

"Remember, since Rain Dance is in effect all their Water moves are more powerful." Ash reminded as he summoned his X-Cannon.

"That also means my Water moves are more powerful also! Water Type Move: Water Gun!" Misty declared as she shot a stream of water hitting a Shadow Blastoise on the chest forcing it backwards.

The Shadow Blastoise angered at being hit fired its own Water Gun at Misty.

"Water Type Move: Aqua Tail!" Misty declared as her scimitar glowed dark blue as she cut through the Water Gun as she dashed towards her assailant.

The Shadow Blastoise used Withdraw as it withdrew in its shell as Misty struck it with her Aqua Tail but had no effect.

"Electric Type Move: Thunderbolt!" Ash declared as he fired a strong electric blast at his opponent when Misty moved away.

The Shadow Blastoise still in its shell used Protect so that it wouldn't be hit with one of its weaknesses.

"Damn! It's playing defense so we can't damage it so easily!" Ash shouted in frustration as the Shadow Blastoise's cannons popped out of its shell and fired its Hydro Pump at the two trainers.

Both trainer dodged the attack as they're now farther away from the huge blue Shadow Pokémon.

"If it wants to use force then I'll do so as well! Water Type Move: Hydro Pump!" Misty declared as she fired a powerful stream of water right at the enemy.

The Shadow Blastoise in response used Iron Defense to increase its Defense even further as it resisted her attack much to her shock.

While it was busy defending against Misty's attack Ash levitated from above using Magnet rise as he aimed his X-Cannon at the demonic influenced Pokémon.

"It won't miss in rain and has a chance to penetrate its Protect. Electric type Move: Thunder!" Ash declared as lighting suddenly struck him but did not harm him as he absorbed its power and fired upon the Shadow Blastoise.

The Shadow Blastoise seeing this used Protect but with luck on Ash's side the barrier ended up getting destroyed as the Shadow Pokémon took the full force of the electric attack as popped out of its shell.

"Now's my chance!" Misty declared as she stabbed its head with her scimitar while using Aqua Tail as the giant Shellfish Pokémon breathed its last breath.

"Nice finisher Misty." Ash congratulated his first girlfriend as he landed next to her and kissed her.

"Thanks Ash. Now what were you talking about with May and Dawn?" Misty suddenly asked getting Ash nervous as she held him tightly so he wouldn't get away.

"It's kind of a secret." Ash replied poorly as Misty narrowed her eyes as it wasn't the answer she wanted.

* * *

**May and Zoey**

"Hey! This is actually the first time we've ever teamed up together!" May realized since she isn't really close to the Sinnoh trainers even though she considers them her friends.

"Understandable since our only connection is being in the same group." Zoey stated as she in a relationship with Drew while Brendan and Kenny have a rivalry going on.

"Well it doesn't matter! We're friends and that's what counts! Let's go!" May exclaimed with a smile as she readied an arrow.

"Right! Bonds such as ours aren't formed by simply knowing one another! It's formed when we battle side by side!" Zoey proclaimed with a grin as she floated next to her.

The Shadow Blastoise they're facing fired a Water Pulse at them as May and Zoey dodged it before it made a big splash when it hit the grass.

"As if we need more water! Grass Type Move: Leech Seed!" May declared as she fired an arrow with a seed on the tip as it burst into vines and wrapped around Blastoise ensnaring it while slowly draining its health.

"Nice! Just like a bola! Now it's my turn! Bug Type Move: Leech Life!" Zoey declared as she disappeared and reappeared behind the Shadow Blastoise and bit its neck draining some of its health.

"That's really creepy. It's like she's a vampire." May said to herself as she didn't have to bite it on the neck.

The Shadow Blastoise having enough of its health being drained shook Zoey off of it and broke free if the Leech Seed before lowering its head and shot towards May using Skull Bash.

"I got you May!" Zoey shouted as she grabbed a hold of May before the Shadow Blastoise came upon them but it ended up passing through the trainers like they aren't there.

"Thanks Zoey." May gratefully said as Zoey made her intangible to Normal moves like she is but the Shadow Blastoise ended up destroying a dome making the Voltorb and Electrodes running around in a panic.

"Not good! We can't have them rolling around while we're battling!" Zoey exclaimed as some of them looked like they're ready to blow.

"But Brock's still out so he can't make another one!" May reminded as the two wondered what they should do.

The Shadow Blastoise seeing all the Ball Pokémon rolling around in fright began attacking them.

"Hey! Your fight is with is! Grass Type Move: Razor Leaf!" May declared as she shot multiple arrow with their tips being razor-sharp leaves as they struck the Water Pokémon doing major damage to it.

The Shadow Blastoise's attention is on them once again as it fired its Hydro Pump. May using her speed avoided the powerful stream easily while Zoey floated above it.

"Ghost Type Move: Spite!" Zoey declared as her eyes glowed indigo while looking at her opponent.

The Shadow Blastoise is surprised when it can no longer use Hydro Pump.

"What did you do?" May asked as she didn't know much about Ghost types.

"Spite lowers the Power Points of the last move the target used by four. Since Hydro Pump normally has five Power Points I only need to use the move once." Zoey explained as their enemy can no longer use its most powerful move until it can rest.

"Ghost Pokémon sure do have some tricky moves." May stated as she didn't want to get on Zoey's bad side.

The Shadow Blastoise decided to charge towards Zoey with its mouth open and use Bite on her since it knows it will affect her.

"Grass type Move: Sleep Powder!" May declared as she fired an arrow right at its face as it exploded making the Shellfish Pokémon inhale it causing it to get drowsy before falling down fast asleep.

"Now I can finish it off. Ghost Type Move: Shadow Ball!" Zoey declared as she fired a ball of ghostly energy at the sleeping Shadow Pokémon as it exploded on impact with enough force to send it flying away like a certain trio before Black and White.

"I'm actually glad you didn't just kill it outright." May admitted as it's unknown whether or not the Shadow Blastoise will survive from the crash it will most definitely receive.

"I didn't want to upset you May. We all know how sensitive you are when it comes to death." Zoey said as the Electric Pokémon around them calmed down.

"Thanks. I can't wait until Ash can purify them so that we won't have to kill them anymore." May said even though finding the three jewels in Johto will be a difficult task to undertake.

"Come on. While we're not battling let's get these guys to safety." Zoey advised as she and May led them away from the other battles that are taking place.

"By the way, it's almost Misty's birthday and Ash wanted to surprise her with a special gift. Do want to help him out?" May asked as they led the Voltorbs and Electrodes in another rock dome that already housed their friends inside.

"Sure, but you do know Ash giving her a special gift for her birthday will increase their love points towards each other right?" Zoey asked wondering if May really wanted that.

"I know, but it's not about who Ash will love most. It's about Misty who I want to see happy since she's my first real female friend I've ever made." May replied as she's always surrounded by males like her father, Max, Brendan, and Drew. Other than her mother and female Pokémon she never really hung out with other girls until she met Misty and then Dawn, Zoey, and Leona.

_'She really is pure of heart.'_ Zoey thought as it's a rare thing to see these days.

* * *

**Drew and Kenny**

"Just because you have the type advantage doesn't mean we should take them lightly." Kenny advised Drew as they guarded one of the rock domes where the Electric Pokémon are hiding.

"Same goes for you. Just because you can move faster thanks to your Floatzel's Swift Swim Ability doesn't mean it can't catch you." Drew said back as the two didn't really interact personally with one another on their journey.

The Shadow Blastoise they're facing used Withdraw and now that it's inside its shell it started to spin rapidly indicating it started using Rapid Spin as it charged towards them.

"Water Type Move: Aqua Jet!" Kenny declared as he shot towards the incoming Shadow Pokémon at high-speed while inside a stream of water since he wanted to protect the Pokémon inside the dome.

When Kenny and his opponent collided he used his sword to block as the Shadow Blastoise is still spinning trying to force him back.

"Flying Type Move: Bounce!" Drew declared as he jumped high into the air before landing on top of the spinning Shellfish Pokémon forcing it off Kenny as it came out of its shell angry that it was stopped.

"He seems angry." Drew mentioned even though he doubted his attack actually hurt it.

"Shadow Pokémon are always angry. The demonic corruption gives them a large amount blood rage as a result." Kenny stated as he got into a sword stance.

The Shadow Blastoise suddenly aimed its cannons at the two trainers but instead of water shooting out of them it's two beams of silver energy now identified as the Steel type move Flash Cannon.

"Psychic Type Move: Agility!" Kenny declared as he evaded the attack at a faster speed.

"Bug Type Move: U-turn!" Drew declared while running at the opposite direction before shoot up above the beam and towards his assailant.

The Shadow Blastoise blocked Drew's attack by turning around and showing its shell as the Grass trainer collided with it not dealing damage at all.

"Water Type Move: Aqua Tail!" Kenny declared as he rushed towards the enemy when it was distracted with Drew's attack and slashed its front with his sword that glowed dark blue.

The Shadow Blastoise roar in pain before it started blasting in any direction with its Flash Cannon.

"It's not even trying to aim at us!" Drew exclaimed as he took cover.

"It must be too blinded with rage to think straight!" Kenny replied while lying low.

"If this keeps up it'll destroy everything here! Grass Type Move: Stun Spore!" Drew declared as he sprayed paralyzing powder at the enraged Shadow Pokémon causing it to stop attack for the moment.

"That should slow it down! Water Type Move: Whirlpool!" Kenny declared as he trapped the stunned Pokémon inside a raging whirlpool.

"That won't hold it for long!" Drew warned as the Shadow Blastoise struggled to get out.

"It will hold just long enough for us to take it down! Normal Type Move: Razor Wind!" Kenny declared and with a swipe of his sword created blades of wind that shot towards the trapped enemy.

"Grass Type Move: Bullet Seed!" Drew declared as he fired a barrage of seeds like bullets from his cotton weeds as they struck his target the same time the Razor Wind did.

A loud explosion occurred frightening the Voltorbs and Electrodes inside the nearest dome causing the whirlpool to disperse as the Shadow Blastoise flew in the air before crashing on to the wet ground.

"It's still alive!" Kenny announced since he noticed it was still moving slightly.

"Tough son of a bitch!" Drew shouted as its shell must have protected it from most of the damage.

When the Shadow Blastoise stood up it roared into the sky as it started glowing dark blue.

"What's that?!" Drew exclaimed in surprise.

"It's Ability Torrent must have activated! The power of its Water moves will increase 1.5 times when its health is reduced to one-third or less!" Kenny explained as the Shadow Blastoise maybe close to being defeated but it received a power boost that stacked up with being in the rain.

The Shadow Blastoise once again aimed its cannons at the two trainer and they knew it's going to attack them with its Hydro Pump.

"I'll counter it with my own! Water Type Move: Hydro Pump!" Kenny declared as he fired his own powerful stream of water as it collided with the enemy's.

In the aquatic tug of war Kenny has the disadvantage considering he's only firing one stream while the Shadow Blastoise is firing from two thanks to its cannons. While both of their Water moves are augmented by Rain Dance the Shadow Blastoise also has its Torrent Ability active as Kenny tried his best but is slowly losing ground.

"Grass Type Move: Worry Seed!" Drew declared as he flung a seed a the Shadow Pokemon's face as it stopped glowing dark blue.

"Nice! Worry Seed changes the targets Ability to Insomnia weakening its Water Moves!" Kenny exclaimed with a smirk as he began pushing harder with his own Hydro Pump gaining ground.

"If another one of its friends were with then we might have some trouble, but I'm glad they're not very intelligent to know the concept of teamwork. Grass Type Move: Giga Drain!" Drew declared as he wrapped a vine around the Shadow Blastoise draining a lot of its remaining health.

"AAAAAHHHHH!" with a loud yell Kenny managed to overpower the weakened Shadow Pokémon as his Hydro Pump struck it right on its face as the big turtle/tortoise finally fell on its back dead.

"Well. That was different." Drew stated as it took something like an explosion or getting sliced in order to get killed.

"Guess I put too much in the end." Kenny said as he sheepishly rubbed the back of his head for yelling like that.

* * *

**Brendan and Leona**

"Battling against a Water type! This will be fun!" Brendan exclaimed with a smirk.

"Hey! I'm part Water type too you know!" Leona shouted in anger since Brendan disregards his type's greatest enemy.

Before they could get into another argument the Shadow Blastoise fired a barrage of Water Guns from its cannons. Leona blocked the streams of water with her tusk blades easily but Brendan had to avoid them since even with his shell he would still take a lot of damage.

"I'm already soaking wet so I don't need a bath from you! Fire Type Move: Flamethrower!" Brendan declared as he exhaled a stream of fire from his mouth at their opponent.

The Shadow Blastoise withdrew in its shell to block the attack before coming out completely unharmed.

"It's no good! the power of Fire moves is decreased in half when Rain Dance is in effect!" Leona explained as her teammate has a huge disadvantage in this battle.

"Just great." Brendan said sarcastically seeing that his fire is reduced to nothing more than an ember.

The Shadow Blastoise once again fired its Water Gun at the two trainers mostly focusing on Brendan since he's not at his best right now.

"Ice Type Move: Aurora Beam!" Leona declared as she shot her rainbow-colored beam that froze the stream of water in its tracks and shattered it with her blades.

The Shadow Blastoise focused its attention at Leona seeing that she would stop its attempts to attack Brendan before it lowered its head and shot towards her using Skull Bash.

"Ice Type Move: Ice Fang!" Leona declared as her tusk blades glowed light blue as she slashed the incoming Shellfish Pokémon.

The tusk blades dealt damage to the target but Leona ended up flying backwards as she took a direct hit as a result.

"Shit! Leona!" Brendan shouted seeing her land hard a few meters away.

The Shadow Blastoise recovered now having an X-shaped cut on its head but soon after it started to heal.

"Crap! It's Ability must be Rain Dish which heals it overtime when it's raining!" Leona exclaimed as she painfully got up.

"Then we'll just have to beat it before it has time to heal! Normal Type Move: Body Slam!" Brendan declared as he jumped up as he fell towards their enemy shell first.

"Brendan! No!" Leona warned but was too late as the Shadow Blastoise blocked Brendan's shell with its own before hitting him with an Aqua Tail as the normally small thing extended and struck him sending the Fire trainer at Leona's side.

"Damn! That hurts!" Brendan yelled in pain as the attack was super effective on him.

"Come on Brendan! We may have our differences but that doesn't mean we can't work together!" Leona advised as she helped Brendan up.

"I hear ya." Brendan agreed as they faced their opponent who looked menacingly at them before firing a Water Pulse at them.

"Ice Type Move: Ice Ball!" Leona declared as she created a huge ball of ice to block the Water Pulse before rolling it towards their assailant.

The Shadow Blastoise caught it with its hands but had trouble seeing as Leona kept adding mass to it making it bigger and heavier.

"Psychic Type Move: Amnesia!" Brendan declared as he forgot what his moves do but increased his Special Attack and Special Defense by two stages so that his Fire moves will get stronger.

By using Hydro Pump the Shadow Blastoise managed to get the Ice Ball off of it only to see both Brendan and Leona ready to launch their attack.

"Fire Type Move: Heat Wave!" Brendan declared as he exhaled hot breath from his mouth.

"Ice Type Move: Blizzard!" Leona declared as she summoned a howling blizzard.

Both attacks hit their target as the Shadow Blastoise felt freezing cold and burning heat at the same time. One half of its body is frozen in ice while the other is severely burned.

"Huh? I didn't think you could get burnt and frozen at the same time." Brendan said in surprise as their enemy is suffering from two major Status Effects at once.

"That's because normally you only get hit with one attack." Leona replied even though its Rain Dish Ability slowly recovers health when its raining it does heal Status Effects.

"Alright! Now that we've put a stop to its rampage let's finish it off!" Brendan exclaimed as he lowered himself so that his shell is facing the sky.

"You got it! Ice Type Move: Sheer Cold!" Leona declared as she blasted the Shadow Blastoise with absolute zero cold completely freezing it.

"Fire Type Move: Lava Plume!" Brendan declared as he fired flumes of scorching lava up in the air before crashing down on to the frozen Shadow Pokémon destroying it as its icy remains melted because of the lava.

"Yeah!" Brendan and Leona cheered seeing as they're victorious and hugged each other by reflex.

When they both realized what they're doing they quickly separated while clearing their throats.

"Sorry." Leona apologized for getting in the moment.

"It's alright." Brendan answered disappointed that he didn't feel anything in the chest area.

"Still. As long as it's raining the remaining Shadow Blastoise still has the upper hand." Leona mentioned as she looked up into the cloudy sky as rain continued to fall rapidly.

"You got any ideas?" Brendan asked as he wished had his umbrella right now but they left their bags and space cubes at the Pokémon Center.

"I got one. Ice Type Move: Hail!" Leona declared as she launched a cold ball into the rain clouds and a few seconds later stopped raining as it started to hail.

"Gah! It had to be Hail and not Sunny Day!" Brendan shouted as he's getting pelted with hail and had to use his shell for protection.

* * *

**Brock and Dawn**

"Come on Brock! Get up already!" Dawn shouted as she completely ignored the hail that's falling down. It's not like they're the size of cars like last time.

"Hold on! Water moves really hurt me remember!" Brock replied as he grunted while steadily standing back up.

"Whatever! I can handle this thing by myself anyways! Electric Type Move: Spark!" Dawn declared as she charged towards the Shadow Blastoise ready to strike it while her body surged with light blue electricity.

However the Shadow Blastoise used Protect as Dawn bounced off of it as she landed a few feet away.

"Rock Type Move: Rock Polish!" Brock declared while Dawn is distracting their opponent he polished his stones to increase his Speed.

The Shadow Blastoise spun around in its shell trying to hit Dawn with its Rapid Spin but she's managed to keep the distance by using Quick Attack.

"I hate running away! Normal Type Move: Bide!" Dawn declared as she stopped and held her arms to guard as she took the Shadow Pokémon's attack head-on as she begun glowing brighter and brighter before she unleashed the damage she took right back at it sending the Shellfish Pokémon flying and crashed a few feet away from them.

"Now I'm ready! Ground Type Move: Bulldoze!" Brock declared as he stomped on the ground causing the everything beneath the Shadow Blastoise to shake as it took damage.

The Shadow Blastoise didn't like the ground shaking beneath it so it fired its Water Gun at Brock to get rid of his interference.

"Oh no you don't!" Dawn declared as she jumped in front of the attack and dispersed it with one punch.

"Thanks Dawn." Brock gratefully said.

"No problem, but I'm mostly doing this to get back at them for getting my hair wet." Dawn admitted as she looked angrily at the Shadow Pokémon.

"But don't you usually take baths?" Brock asked as he wondered why she's so ticked about it.

"Yeah! With warm water! I can't stand being showered with water that's cold!" Dawn answered remembering the times she trained when she was younger while it rained. It brought back some bad memories.

The Shadow Blastoise enraged that its attack failed charged towards Dawn to Bite her head off.

"Normal Type Move: Double-Edge!" Brock declared as he charged at the coming enemy and delivered a powerful but reckless tackle.

The Shadow Blastoise flew backwards as Brock grunted in pain as he suffered recoil damage but at least he stopped it from attacking Dawn.

"You didn't really have to do that Brock. I could have handled it." Dawn said as she appreciated what he did but was unnecessary.

"Sorry. Mom and Dad raised me to be a gentlemen. That means I have to protect and not bring any harm to any girl I see." Brock explained that it's his upbringing's fault.

"So if you had to go up against a girl that's not a Pokémon Battle you'll let her beat you up and not retaliate at all?" Dawn hypothetically asked.

"Yes, I'll won't harm her even if she beats me to a bloody pulp." Brock answered seriously.

"Wow! Not even Kenny would go that far!" Dawn exclaimed in shock. She would have to tell the others about this later so Brock wouldn't be in that situation.

The Shadow Blastoise recovered from Brock attacks as it aimed its cannons at the both of them and fired its Hydro Pump thinking Dawn wouldn't be able to stop it. Oh how it was wrong.

"Electric Type Move: Discharge!" Dawn declared as she let loose a light blue flare of electricity around her block the Hydro Pump as it zapped the Shellfish Pokémon intensely. Luckily for Brock he's part Ground type so he's immune to the attack.

"Rock Type Move: Stone Edge!" Brock declared as he hurled several razor-sharp rocks at the stunned Shadow Pokémon as it ended up getting its body pierced by them before it fell down on the ground dead.

* * *

**After Everyone's Battle 1:00 PM**

Rainbow Wing after disposing of the dead Shadow Blastoises made sure that the Voltorbs and Electrodes are okay as Leona's Hail subsided once again showing clear blue sky.

"Looks like they're all fine. Just shaken up a little." Brock said as he examined all of them.

"Good to hear." Poncho said as he returned dropping a corpse of a Shadow Blastoise off his shoulder.

"You fought them too?" Ash asked impressed seeing as Poncho is a Ground user who uses Digletts.

"Nothing me and my Dugtrio couldn't handle. They attacked the town as well. Fortunately we were ready for them." Poncho answered as his Dugtrio separated from his body before returning him.

"It seems these guys aren't just good for powering up the town." Drew stated as he looked at the Electric Pokémon.

"You're right. They make good sensors since they were able to detect the Shadow Pokémon even though they didn't arrive on the island yet." Kenny agreed as they were actually helpful as a warning system.

"This town owes you all a debt of gratitude for protecting them. Including myself." Poncho said as he bowed in respect.

"No problem! Always glad to help!" Brendan exclaimed proudly as Leona rolled her eyes.

"Now that the island's problems are finished can the ferry leave now?" Misty asked as they were still soaking wet and needed to get back and get their stuff.

"Yes, with the Voltorbs and Electrodes in a safe place the town can go on about its business again. The ferry leaving the island will set sail soon so good luck with your journey." Poncho replied as he and his Digletts walked towards the herd in order to continue protecting them.

"Let's go back to the Pokémon Center and get a change of clothes. I don't want to get sick in the middle of our journey." Zoey offered as everyone agreed.

"Right and off to the next island!" Ash exclaimed as Pikachu cheered.

* * *

**A/N: The Orange Archipelago Arc has begun. What awaits them on the next island? Can they go somewhere without having to help the locals deal with their problems? ****************************************************Stay tuned and find out eventually when I finish the next chapter.**


	2. Kumquat Island

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon and credit goes to timoteyo7**

* * *

**Kumquat Island**

**11:00 AM  
**

The heroes arrived at Kumquat Island the next day after resolving the issues from Hamlin Island. The residence there including Poncho bid them farewell and stated that he'll make sure the Voltorbs and Electrodes will no longer cower when Shadow Pokémon attacks the island again and fight back.

"Wow! This place is amazing!" Kenny exclaimed in awe as they looked how the people and Pokémon are relaxing and having fun even though the Orange Archipelago is under attack.

"Well the Pokenav does say that Kumquat Island is one of the Orange Island's famous vacation spots. That's why there are so many resorts here." Brock mentioned as he went gaga over seeing so many hot girls in their bikinis.

"Alright! Let's have some fun!" Brendan shouted in excitement as he was about to race towards the beach when Leona grabbed his collar stopping him in his tracks.

"In case you've forgotten. We have more important things to do like go to Shamouti Island and talk to the Queen." Leona said in an irritated tone feeling very self-conscious seeing so many hot girls filling out their bikinis very well.

"She's right. We have to find out where and when the next ferry is going to depart so we can see right away." Ash agreed as it's no time to take a summer vacation at the beach.

"Oh please Ash! Can we stay for just a few hours?" May begged coming up to him and giving him her puppy dog eyes.

Ash is having a hard time resisting her charms and had to look away but got scared when Misty is giving him and angry glare.

"We've already had time to recuperate after the Battle of the Indigo Plateau so there no need for us to stay here anymore than we need to!" Misty exclaimed in a serious tone as she separated the two much to May's annoyance.

"You're right Misty. We shouldn't stay here any longer. It's not as though you can look more attractive in a bikini than me, May, or any other girl here." Dawn mocked clearly manipulating Misty to change her mind.

"What?! I'll show you! Come on!" Misty shouted in anger as she walked towards the islands largest and probably the best hotel on the island.

"She fell for it hook line and sinker." Drew said as he sweat dropped at how easily Misty's anger gets the better of her.

"I guess when it comes to looking good for Ash, every else can wait." Zoey stated as the gang followed Misty giving Ash the opportunity to talk about her birthday surprise.

"Misty never really had a big birthday party before. She and I celebrate it by ourselves since her sisters have always overshadowed her with their extravagant wild parties." Ash revealed although spending her birthday with him was all that mattered to her.

"Then let's throw her the best damn birthday party she will ever have!" Brendan cheered getting the attention of some passersby.

"Shush. We don't want Misty to hear us talking about her surprise party." Leona whispered shutting Brendan up.

"Since we're here why don't we all get her something as a gift." Zoey offered as there are tons of shops to buy gifts or any other things on the island.

"Good idea, but we all can't go at the same time. Some of us will have to stay with her so she won't get suspicious." Drew advised as they all looked at Ash expectedly.

"I knew it." Ash said as Pikachu patted his head knowing he wanted to find the perfect gift for Misty right away.

"(There there. You'll get her something eventually.)" Pikachu said as they arrived inside the hotel where Misty was waiting for them.

"Hey! I got us the best deluxe suite in the hotel for free!" Misty announced shocking her friends with the news.

"How did you manage to do that?" Kenny asked wondering how she convinced owner to let them stay for free.

"She introduced herself as one of the Princesses of Light and that the Chosen One requested a room in my hotel." a red-haired woman replied appearing before them.

"This is Luana. She's the owner of this hotel." Misty introduced getting her name when they met.

"I'm also the leader of the trainers that live on this island. You could say that I'm a Gym Leader of the Orange Islands." Luana said with a smile.

"Nice to meet you Luana and I'm grateful that you're giving us your best deluxe suite no charge at all." Ash greeted shaking her hand.

"It wouldn't feel right having the Chosen One and his friends pay for their lodgings right after having saved Kanto from the Demons. Besides, you remind me of my son Travis. He also has a Pikachu." Luana replied while rubbing Pikachu's head.

"I knew being famous would get us some props." Brendan said with a smirk as they're living the good life even though they have to battle dangerous enemies.

"You're right. Normally if someone wanted to get a deluxe suite for free they had to beat me in a Pokémon Battle but you guys are something special so I'm giving it to you for all the hard work you've done." Luana said as she gave a special code to each of their Pokedexes that will allow them to enter their deluxe suite.

"Thanks! Now let's go and have some fun!" May exclaimed as she grabbed Ash and raced up to the elevator since their room is on the top floor.

"Hold the elevator!" Drew exclaimed as not all of them are so eager to rush on ahead.

"I hope it's a lot bigger than the ones we had to stay in before." Dawn mentioned as the ones they stayed in during the Rookie Exams were too small for her taste.

"It wouldn't be so expensive if it wasn't." Zoey said they reached the top floor.

"I think it goes here." Ash muttered as he put his Pokedex in the slot where the scanner would verify it and open the door.

"This room is awesome! It's big enough for all of us including our Pokémon!" Brendan exclaimed as luxurious hotel rooms don't come better than this.

"Big screen HDTV, fully stocked refrigerator with delicious foods inside, indoor hot tub. Luana didn't pull any stops to make this hotel the best there is on the island." Brock said deciding to cook something extravagant for the team.

"(This is the life.)" Pikachu said as he relaxed on the comfortable sofa.

"You can see the entire city from here!" Misty exclaimed looking out from the balcony.

"No wonder everyone here is so relaxed! There are tons of trainers and Pokémon guarding the coast!" Kenny exclaimed seeing them so vigilante as they patrolled on boat or Pokémon.

"People want to keep up the illusion of safety so they won't think something is wrong." Dawn stated looking in disgust at all the tourists down below.

"Better than them hiding in their homes waiting for attacks that may or may not come Dawn." Ash stated standing in between her and Misty.

"I know but I don't like it when people are living a lie." Dawn replied as she watched the horizon.

"It's their choice to make Dawn. There's nothing anyone of us can do about it." Misty stated as they went inside.

"After we eat lunch we can go to the beach and have some fun!" May excitedly said as she wanted to go swimming in the ocean with Ash while Misty and Dawn thought the same thing.

"Alright everyone! Come on out!" Ash declared as he revealed his Pokémon as Pikachu perked up as it's almost time for lunch.

The rest did so as well except that the really big and heavy Pokémon like Brock's Onix will have to eat later when they go down.

"(Try some Pikachu. They're delicious.)" Buneary offered as she tried to feed him some of her carrots.

"(I'm not really into vegetables.)" Pikachu politely refused wishing for some ketchup since tomatoes are a fruit.

"(H-here, t-they're n-not k-ketchup b-but t-they t-taste g-good.)" Eevee stuttered badly as she offered some of her berries.

"(Um, thanks?)" Pikachu said getting the gist of what she said.

_'(Even though all we say are our names. That was a lot of stuttering.' _Torchic thought as she ate her bird seeds.

"Hey Ash, what's with Buizel? He just standing there looking out into the ocean." Misty asked getting him to look at Buizel who's not eating but looking outside with a serious expression on his face.

"Oh, he's just worried that we have to go underwater to find where the temple is located." Ash explained as Buizel volunteered knows he must help in their quest to find it somewhere down there.

"That's very kind of him but he doesn't need to worry about it. Me and my Water Pokémon can help you guys as well." Misty reminded feeling happy at the prospect of aiding him with something she can do very well.

"But how can we find it since the ocean is vast and can be anywhere in the Orange Islands?" Leona asked as they don't have the luxury of time.

"That's probably why we need to go see Queen Himiko. Maybe she knows where it is." Drew theorized as who would know her kingdom better than herself.

"Anyways, how will the rest of you guys spend the day?" Ash asked secretly signalling their plan.

"Leona and I will go shopping at the market district. Who knows what we'll find out there." Zoey replied as they'll look for their gifts to give for Misty's birthday.

"Brendan, Drew, and I will probably challenge the local trainers to a Pokémon Battle." Kenny lied as it would look suspicious if they all went out to shop.

"I'll stay here just in case anyone loses their Pokedex and can't get in." Brock answered even though the chance of that happening is probably zero but it also gave him the chance to watch girls at the beach with his binoculars.

"That means I get to spend time with my, ahem, girls." Ash said while blushing as Misty, May, and Dawn's hearts jumped at being called that by him.

_'Calm down Misty! He just said that without thinking! It's not like he's already chosen you to be his wife!' _Misty thought but ended up blushing red at the thought of being Ash's wife.

_'I knew Ash thought I was his. Know I just have to convince him that he's mine and mine alone.'_ May thought since Misty is very determined and Dawn is of royal blood.

_'Ash is very handsome when he's serious but he's down right cute when he shows how shy he actually is.'_ Dawn thought as maybe he'd let her be the dominant one most of the time.

_'I shouldn't have put myself on the spot like that. Now they're going get serious.'_ Ash thought as the three girls he has feelings for will try even harder to get the advantage over the other.

"Well, I'm full! Let's get going then!" Brendan exclaimed as he, Drew, Kenny, Zoey, and Leona returned their Pokémon and got ready to explore the city.

"Remember! Wait thirty minutes before going swimming!" Brock reminded to Ash and the girls as they began to leave after returning their Pokémon.

"We're not kids Brock so no need to worry." Dawn assured as they left.

"Now where are my binoculars?" Brock wondered with a grin on his face.

* * *

**Beach 12:30 PM**

Ash, Misty, May, and Dawn arrived at the beach to have some summertime fun since spending most of their journey through Kanto was trekking through severely cold weather really gave them the craving for one.

Misty wore a dark blue bikini and has here hair down which Ash rarely gets to see as his eyes lingered on her longer than normal.

May wore a red bikini with a white symbol of the Pokeball on the left cup. What May wouldn't do to just let Ash take her when he stared at her with lustful eyes.

Dawn wore a light blue one piece swimsuit to hide her scars. She's been taking some treatment to get rid of them but she still felt they're still visible enough to see. Ash gave her moral support which she repaid by bending downwards to pick up her towel that she intentionally dropped to he would get a good view of her nice ass.

Ash wore red swimming trunks much to his discomfort as he did his best to hide something that grew thanks to the three girls that enjoyed getting ogled by him.

"Glad we're at a secluded spot or I'll never show my face again." Ash said as they're the only ones at their location seeing the other beach goers far away.

"Yeah! I just wanted to pummel those guys for staring at us like a piece of meat!" Misty exclaimed in annoyance as only Ash is allowed to look at her like that.

"I was more pissed off when all those girls were staring at Ash like he was a prize to be won!" Dawn mentioned as the girls scared them away when they came up to Ash and started flirting with him.

"It doesn't matter what those people think. We have all day to spend time with each other." May stated happily as she hugged Ash from behind as he felt her big breasts causing him to lose control of his lower body again.

"That's enough of that May! If you keep this up and Ash will get a nose bleed!" Misty shouted prying Ash off May's grasp.

"As much as I like seducing Ash, Misty's right. We should just have fun as friends and stop this rivalry for now." Dawn stated as it's mostly for Ash's sake since she knew he didn't like having to choose between them.

"Oh alright, but it doesn't mean Ash would stay calm when three beautiful playing around in their bikinis." May mischievously said giving Ash a wink.

"Alright alright! So what do you girls want to do first?" Ash asked as he didn't want to give them the satisfaction of acting like a pervert towards them.

"I brought a volleyball and a net with me. Why don't we give it a try?" Dawn proposed as she wanted to wipe the floor with Misty and May in a competition.**(More friendlier than last time)**

"Sure! I'm game, but how will we play?" Misty asked so that they all will have a good time.

"We'll play two on two. The one who scores the winning point gets to be paired up with Ash next game. If Ash scores the winning point there will be no switch ups!" Dawn explained as it was a way to show who is most skilled to be at Ash's side.

"Alright, but who gets to be my partner in the first game?" Ash asked as they set up the volleyball net.

"I know! Lets play rock, paper, scissors!" May exclaimed as she always enjoyed beating Max in it.

"Fine!" Misty shouted with a determined look on her face wanting to win so badly.

"Suit yourself." Dawn replied more calmly as even if she didn't win she could always score the winning point and team up with Ash in the next game.

"Rock! Paper! Scissors! And! Shoot!" the three declared as they threw down their hands and made their signs.

"Wow. What are the odd?" Ash rhetorically asked as all three girls threw down rock.

"Again!" Misty shouted but they ended up throwing paper getting another draw.

"Again!" Dawn shouted as they miraculously tied with scissors.

"This could take a while." May muttered as they continued only to end up throwing down the same thing over and over again.

_'I wonder. Since they're the reincarnations of Aurora they would think the same pattern.' _Ash thought as in a spiritual sense they're still the same person just in three different bodies.

_'Come on! Look closely at their hand movements!' _Misty thought as she concentrated on May and Dawn's hands as she noticed they were going to form rock. With a savage yell Misty threw down paper beating both of their rocks.

"Yes! I did it!" Misty cheered into the heavens as their Pokémon who are enjoying themselves shook their heads for her getting overly dramatic for winning an insignificant game.

"Aw! I wanted to team up with Ash first!" May pouted as she wanted to do two out of three but knew Misty wouldn't agree.

"Okay okay! Don't rape Ash with your little victory dance!" Dawn pointed out seeing Misty kiss Ash very passionately much to his pleasure and her and May's displeasure.

"Let play volleyball!" Misty announced joyously as she and Ash took one side of the net while May and Dawn took the other.

_'Great! I'll have to try really hard so none of them will think I would want to switch teams.'_ Ash thought as he looked at Misty who's very eager and smiled seeing as she liked being number one even if she wouldn't admit it.

"(I wonder if this counts as me using Surf?)" Pikachu wondered while he's on a small surfboard riding small waves as Tochic and Buneary cheered him on while Eevee did so secretly.

"(It's nice to fly around and see the world.)" Grovyle said as he flew around enjoying the hot summer breeze with Togekiss and Beautifly as many local Pokémon were shocked seeing him do so instead of just gliding.

"(I enjoy the heat but the water? No thanks.)" Charizard said as he relaxed far away from the ocean along with Munchlax, Ivysaur, and Piloswine since they're not good swimmers.

"(You guys are good but let's see if you're as good as me!)" Buizel declared as he, Empoleon, and Misty's Pokémon except Psyduck are swimming around in a race to see who's the fastest swimmer.

"(If they're going to play a game then why shouldn't we?" Donphan asked as he, Skitty, Pachirisu, and Ambipom are playing with a beach ball that looked like a Master Ball.

Absol lay in the shade watching over everyone as they have fun diligent of any disaster that may happen.

* * *

**Shopping District 1:00 PM**

Leona and Zoey spent the last our shopping around since being high ranked trainers meant they receive substantial Republic funding like the rest of the team. They shopped around buying souvenirs and local clothes but haven't really found anything to get for Misty.

"Now what would a girl who loves Water Pokémon wants to have? Everything we looked at didn't seem like anything Misty would like to have." Leona wondered as a swimsuit with Water Pokémon on them wasn't anything special.

"Hey Leona! Look at that!" Zoey declared pointing at a clothing store where a female trainer outfit is being displayed that's based on the Legendary Pokémon Kyogre.

"A stylish outfit that's based on the most powerful Water Pokémon in the world. Perfect!" Leona exclaimed in joy as she knew Misty would love it.

"It's expensive though." Zoey mentioned looking at the price as not many people with normal salary could afford it and not go into debt.

"Money is no object since we got a lot for helping Ash defeat Lechku and Nechku!" Leona reminded as they were rewarded for their hard work.

"You're right about that. when Ash does defeat all of the Ancient Demons and the Evil One then he'd be the richest person in the entire Republic." Zoey stated as they entered the store to buy the outfit.

They told the employee they wished to buy it as the employee asked for Misty's measurements(which I'm not allowed to discuss since I'm a guy) as luckily they had one just her size.

"Lucky for you two it's the last one we currently have and would have to wait a week for a new shipment to arrive." the employee revealed as she rung them up.

"Thanks, it was hard finding a gift while going on a journey." Leona said as she scanned the register with her Pokedex where all her credits are stored.**(A Pokedex is a trainers ID after all.)**

"Wait!" a female voice yelled as the front door slammed open.

"Huh?" Leona and Zoey asked as they're surprise the girl running up towards them.

"I wanted to buy that outfit!" the girl exclaimed in anger as she pointed at Leona.

"Sorry miss, but its first come first serve." the employee apologized as she gave the box where the outfit is to Leona.

"No way! I traveled all the way from Hoenn to find one of those!" the girl yelled in outrage seeing that she traveled all the way to Kumquat Island for nothing.

"Sorry, if you came here a few minutes earlier you would have been able to buy it." Zoey stated trying to calm the girl down but to no avail.

"Sorry doesn't begin to make up for the time wasted getting here by ship constantly worrying about getting attacked by Shadow Pokémon! I demand you give me that outfit! I'll pay you it's full price for it!" the girl shouted wishing to bargain for it.

"What's your name?" Leona asked as the girls hasn't introduced herself yet.

"My name is Marina and I'm a Water Pokémon trainer!" Marina introduced herself as her silvery-blue hair that's in a pony-tail swayed from her movements.

"Well sorry Marina but we bought this as a birthday present for a friend of ours so we won't take you up on your offer." Leona replied as politely as she could trying not to get her even more upset as she already is.

"Oh come on! No offense tour friend but I need it more since I'm the leader of my team of trainers and I want to look presentable!" Marina explained as she's the leader of a group of trainer back at where she's stationed.

"I can understand that. Leader must always look good since they represent their group." Zoey stated as she saw how Ash had to act while talking to others despite how shy he really is.

"If I can't buy it from you then I'll have to battle you for it!" Marina declared pointing right at Leona's face.

"What?! I don't have to battle you if I don't want to!" Leona shouted as she moved Marina's finger off her.

"Unfortunately Leona. I doubt she won't leave us be if you don't battle her." Zoey suspected seeing how determined Marina is in obtaining the Kyogre outfit.

"Your friend's right! I'll follow you to the ends of the world if I have to!" Marina declared with a smirk on her face.

"I wish it was a cute boy who said that. Alright Marina! You're on!" Leona announced giving the box to Zoey as they went outside to find a place where they can have their Pokémon Battle.

* * *

**Pokémon Battle** **Fields Same Time**

Brendan, Drew, and Kenny had already bought their respective presents for Misty and even though they aren't extravagant its the thought that counts. Now they're just spending their free time battling other trainers to see how good they are.

"Flame on Flareon!" Brendan declared as he revealed his Flame Pokémon.

"Go! Bayleef!" the trainer Mike declared as he revealed his Leaf Pokémon.

"You sure you want to use him man?" Brendan asked since everyone knew he has the type advantage.

"Don't underestimate us just because you're one of the top trainers of the year!" Mike exclaimed as he and his Bayleef are determined to win.

"Since your ready! Let's begin! Flareon Fire Fang!" Brendan exclaimed as Flareon ran towards Bayleef with his fangs coated with fire.

"Bayleef Reflect!" Mike exclaimed as Bayleef put up a barrier to block Flareon's Physical Move as he slammed into it.

_'Wasn't expecting that move.'_ Brendan thought thinking Bayleef would only know Grass moves.

"Now use Razor Leaf!" Mike ordered as Bayleef's leaf on his head turned razor-sharp as he swung it down on Flareon.

"Get out-of-the-way!" Brendan warned as Flareon jumped backwards as the leaf slashed the ground leaving a clean line.

"You're a quick thinker! Another second later and he would have gotten hit!" Mike complemented even though the Razor Leaf would not be effective.

"That's what I keep telling people! Flareon Ember!" Brendan exclaimed as Flareon shot a barrage of small flames from his mouth at Bayleef.

"Bayleef Magical Leaf!" Mike declared as Bayleef launched several multicolored leaves that intercepted the Ember as the leaves burned to dust.

"Flareon Quick Attack!" Brendan exclaimed asFlareon used took the chance to dash towards Bayleef at a fast pace when he launch his leaves.

"No use! Reflect!" Mike exclaimed seeing the attack coming as Bayleef put up his barrier as Flareon crashed into it again.

"Flareon!" Brendan shouted in worry.

"Now Bayleef! Razor Leaf!" Mike exclaimed as Bayleef swung his razor-sharp leaf down on Flareon.

"Gotcha! Flareon! Bite it with your Fire Fang!" Brendan commanded as Flareon bit Bayleef's leaf with his fire coated fangs as the Leaf Pokémon panicked when it caught on fire.

"Get him off you Bayleef!" Mike frantically shouted as Bayleef threw Flareon off but the damage to its leaf was done.

"Now finish him with Fire Spin!" Brendan ordered as Flareon fired a spiral flame at Bayleef trapping him inside as he took two to five hits and finally fainted on his side.

"Aw man!" Mike disappointingly said as he returned Bayleef to get treated later.

"Good match Mike. Using Reflect gave me a lot of trouble there." Brendan said as they shook hands since they had a good battle.

"Thanks, but it seems you were able to beat before your two buddies." Mike announced as they watched Drew and Kenny's battles.

"It's show time Ludicolo!" Drew declared as he revealed his Carefree Pokémon.

"Go Spinda!" the trainer Lin declared as she revealed her Spot Panda Pokémon.

"Let's have a good match!" Drew announced as Ludicolo danced in joy.

"Ready when you are!" Lin replied as Spinda wobbled around like she's confused but that's how they normally act.

"Ludicolo Bubble Beam!" Drew declared as Ludicolo shot a stream of bubbles at Spinda.

"Spina Teeter Dance!" Lin exclaimed as Spinda danced around avoiding the Bubble Beam and also confused Ludicolo with dizzy swirls for eyes.

"Great and I can't substitute since this is a one on one battle." Drew muttered as Ludicolo is disoriented seeing multiples of everything.

"Spinda Thrash!" Lin exclaimed as Spinda attacked Ludicolo by thrashing his head with her arms and legs.

"Get her off you with Zen Headbutt!" Drew ordered as Ludicolo slammed Spinda on the ground with his pink glowing head.

Spinda got up after getting slammed but it seems she's also confused because of using Thrash.

"Now they both look like they're drunk dancing." Drew stated as the two Pokémon couldn't tell up from down.

"That won't stop her! Spinda Dizzy Punch!" Lin exclaimed as Spinda in an uncoördinated fashion raced towards Ludicolo with a spinning punch.

"Ludicolo Energy Ball!" Drew exclaimed as Ludicolo tried to hit Spinda with his green orb but Spinda dodged it when she unexpectedly lost her balance.

"Her Tangled Feet Ability increases her evasion when she's confused!" Lin explained as Spinda punched Ludicolo on the sombrero.

"Ironically when Ludicolo was hit with her Dizzy punch it snapped him out of his confusion. Now Mega Drain!" Drew commanded as Ludicolo grabbed the still confused Spinda as he drained her health to restore his own.

"Spinda get out of it with Thrash!" Lin shouted but Ludicolo's grip is too tight and Spinda couldn't move at all.

When Ludicolo finished he tossed Spinda a few feet away as he's recovered from all the attacks he took. Spinda however looked exhausted even though she's no longer confused a lot of health was drained from her.

"Looks like things have turned from the beginning." Drew stated as Ludicolo is recharged while Spinda is close to fainting.

"Then it seem this will be her last attack! Spinda Psybeam!" Lin exclaimed as Spinda fired a beam of psychic energy.

"Ludicolo Bubble Beam!" Drew exclaimed as Ludicolo fired a stream of bubbles.

Even though the two attack have the same amount of power the Bubble Beam defeated the Psybeam since Spinda no longer had enough strength to fight and ended up getting hit causing her to fall down no longer conscious which is hard to tell since her eyes are always swirls.

"You tried your best Spinda." Lin said as she returned Spinda and sighed.

"That was a good strategy but getting your Pokémon confused as well is kind of a gamble." Drew stated offering Lin a rose for consolation.

"Well trainers do take risks whenever they battle." Lin replied as they turned to Kenny's battle.

"Take flight! Staraptor!" Kenny declared as he revealed his Predator Pokémon.

"Go Togetic!" the trainer Danielle declared as she revealed her Happiness Pokémon.

"An aerial battle? This will be interesting." Kenny stated as the two Pokémon flew in the air.

"We'll show you how good of a team we are!" Danielle exclaimed looking very excited.

"Staraptor Aerial Ace!" Kenny exclaimed as Staraptor disappeared and reappeared above Togetic.

"Togetic Sweet Kiss!" Danielle exclaimed as Togetic kissed Staraptor when he stuck her causing him to get confused.

Staraptor flew unevenly as Togetic grunted in pain from the attack she took.

"Since Aerial Ace doesn't normally miss I didn't bother telling Togetic to dodge it so I just decided to let the attack hit so she would get the chance to confuse him." Danielle explained with a smirk.

"So you took a bad situation and turned it to your advantage. Impressive, but you'll have to do better. Staraptor Wing Attack!" Kenny exclaimed as Staraptor flew in an uneven way as he swung his wings at Togetic.

"Dodge and use Ancient Power!" Danielle ordered as Togetic avoided Staraptor's attack and launched several rocks at him causing the confused bird to drop out of the sky.

"Staraptor! Snap out of it!" Kenny shouted as Staraptor snapped out of its confusion and flew back up before he crashed on to the ground.

"Nice recovery. They're not called the Predator Pokémon for nothing." Danielle complemented as weaker Flying Pokémon would have crashed.

"Thanks! Now Staraptor Close Combat!" Kenny exclaimed as Staraptor flew towards Togetic as he glowed red.

"Togetic use Ancient Power again!" Danielle commanded as Togetic launched another volley of rocks at the incoming Staraptor.

"Not this time! Go Staraptor!" Kenny exclaimed as Staraptor broke through the rocks as he continued towards Togetic and hit him hard with his talons.

Togetic flew backwards from the assault as she ended up losing altitude when she steadied herself.

"Staraptor Aerial Ace!" Kenny exclaimed as Staraptor appeared from behind Togetic to tackle her again.

"Togetic Magical Leaf!" Danielle exclaimed as Togetic launched several multicolored leaves hitting Staraptor but the bird still managed to land a hit as both Pokémon crashed on to the ground.

"Are you okay Staraptor?!" Kenny asked in concern as Staraptor got back on his feet.

"Can you still battle Togetic?!" Danielle asked worried that she may have pushed her Pokémon to far but looked relieved when Togetic stood up.

"Why don't we settle this once and for all!" Kenny offered as Staraptor flew back up into the air.

"If you're up for it then so am I!" Danielle agreed s Togetic followed Staraptor.

"Staraptor Brave Bird!" Kenny exclaimed as Staraptor engulf himself in red energy as he flew towards Togetic at a high-speed.

"Togetic Double-Edge!" Danielle declared as Togetic glowed white as she flew towards Staraptor as well.

When the two Pokémon collided it caused a big explosion as a figure crashed down on the ground revealing it to be Togetic who has swirls for eyes while Staraptor flew triumphantly in the sky.

"I knew I shouldn't have gone with a recoil move!" Danielle sighed in defeat as she returned Togetic.

"Well it was her most powerful move she knows. It's just that Staraptor has more Attack than your Togetic." Kenny explained why she lost the battle.

After a few minutes Brendan, Drew, and Kenny were having a conversation with Mike, Lin, and Danielle when Leona, Zoey, and Marina arrived.

"Hey Marina! Did you get the outfit?" Mike asked only to shiver in fear when Marina glared at him.

"I take that as a no?" Lin asked sarcastically since it was obvious because of Marina's bad mood.

"What happened?" Danielle asked wondering why she didn't get it.

"This girl bought the last one and I have to wait a week before a new shipment arrives!" Marina explained pointed venomously at Leona.

_'It's my gift to Misty as well.' _Zoey thought as Marina's anger isn't directed towards her at all.

"Now we're going to have a battle to see who will get it and you're going to help me!" Marina finished as her friends sighed since they need to tell her.

"Sorry Marina. We can't help you since we've already lost to these guys." Lin replied as Leona stood by the boys.

"What?!" Marina exclaimed shocked that her friends were already defeated.

"It seems my guys beat yours no sweat. Maybe you should give up now." Leona stated as Marina proposing a tournament is out of the question.

"Never! Come on! We'll settle this ourselves!" Marina shouted as she and Leona walked towards a battle field.

"How will we settle this?" Leona asked as she stood on one side of the field while Marina stood on the other.

"A two on two battle! The loser is determined when both of her Pokémon are knocked out!" Marina announced as her friends stood on her side of the field while Brendan, Drew, Kenny, and Zoey stood on Leona's.

"Kind of a coincidence that the three of us battled the trainers in the same group right?" Drew asked seeing as Leona and Zoey encountered their leader who wanted the same thing they wanted.

"You should know already that coincidences don't exist and that these things happen for an unexplained reason." Kenny answered wondering what the universe had planned for this kind of thing despite how insignificant it is.

"If it's for Misty's birthday present then Leona will give it all she's got to win!" Brendan exclaimed cheering her on as it will look good for the whole team.

"Are you sure that's the only reason you're cheering her on?" Zoey asked knowing that Leona has feelings for Ash but he could never returned them so Zoey wants Leona to find someone else before her heart breaks completely.

"What other reason is there?" Brendan asked inquisitively wondering what she's on about.

"Never mind." Zoey dismissed clearly seeing Brendan still harbors feelings for May and her big breasts.

"Let's do this Jynx!" Leona declared as she revealed her Human Shape Pokémon.

"I'll go with Qwilfish!" Marina declared as she revealed her Balloon Pokémon.

"You really are persistant!" Leona shouted as she and Jynx had annoyed looks on their faces.

"I won't stop until I get that outfit!" Marina shouted back as the battle begun.

"Jynx Ice Punch!" Leona exclaimed as Jynx rushed towards Qwilfish with her ice covered fist.

"Qwilfish Brine!" Marina exclaimed as Qwilfish shot a heavy torrent of water at Jynx.

Jynx had no other choice but to punch the torrent of water causing it to freeze and shatter on impact.

"Not bad." Mike commented as the two attacks negated each other.

"It expected since Water and Ice are the same thing. They're just in different forms." Drew mentioned as the battle can go either way.

"Qwilfish Poison Jab!" Marina exclaimed as Qwilfish's spikes glowed indigo as he shot towards Jynx.

Jynx Lovely Kiss!" Leona exclaimed as Jynx blew a kiss that took the form of a heart that struck Qwilfish causing him to fall asleep midair before he landed on the ground.

"No Qwilfish! Wake up!" Marina shouted trying in vain to awaken her Water Pokémon.

"Allow me! Jynx Wake-Up Slap!" Leona exclaimed as Jynx slapped Qwilfish hard waking him up but also dealing double damage as a result.

"Combo moves are a good way to inflict maximum damage to the opponent." Kenny stated as Qwilfish righted himself still recovering from the wake up call.

"You're right. You just have to know what moves work best with others." Danielle agreed as she thought of changing her Pokemon's moves.

"That was a good move Leona but that won't work twice! Qwilfish Stockpile!" Marina exclaimed as Qwilfish stored energy within himself as he grew a little in size.

"She's using Qwilfish's strongest move." Lin revealed knowing what Marina plans to do.

"But it will take time since Stockpile needs more energy." Drew reminded doubting Leona would do nothing about it.

"Jynx Ice Punch!" Leona exclaimed as Jynx dashed towards Qwilfish with her frozen fist.

"Dodge and use Stockpile again!" Marina ordered as Qwilfish moved away from Jynx who ended up punching the ground freezing it in a radius of one foot as he stored a more energy within himself while expanding again.

"Why didn't she use Brine to block it like last time?" Brendan asked as it worked before.

"He probably couldn't since he had energy stored up in his body and it would have come out when he used it." Zoey explained as it's something that would happen in real life and not in a simulation.

"Jynx Lovely Kiss!" Leona exclaimed as Jynx blew another kiss that took the form of a heart.

"I told you that won't work twice! Stay clear of its path and use Stocklpile one more time!" Marina commanded as Qwilfish jumped sideways to not get near it before storing energy within himself one more time and was know ready to unleash it.

"Here it comes!" Mike announced as he waited in anticipation.

"Qwilfish Spit Up!" Marina exclaimed as Qwilfish fired a huge white beam from his mouth that headed right at Jynx.

"Jynx Blizzard!" Leona exclaimed as Jynx unleashed her powerful ice storm that collided with the white beam.

An explosion occurred as dust and snow littered the field obscuring everyone's view.

"That was awesome!" Brendan and Mike cheered loving the explosion which the girls shook their heads of how boys are.

"I wonder if Jynx is okay." Kenny stated as even one of the strongest Ice moves would have trouble dealing with such an attack.

"Did he get her?" Marina asked trying to peer through the dust.

"Jynx Ice Punch!" Leona exclaimed suddenly as Jynx revealed herself from within the dust cloud as she punched Qwilfish on his face freezing it before he landed on his side frozen solid.

"What?!" Marina shouted seeing Qwilfish frozen and unable to battle while Jynx looked like she went through boot camp.

"The first win goes to me Marina!" Leona exclaimed as she hugged Jynx for doing such fine work.

"The battle isn't over yet!" Marina shouted in frustration as she returned Qwilfish.

"That was a good surprise attack on Leona part. Let's hope she can keep the groove going." Drew said as his friends are glad Leona won the first round as Marina's friends looked sad since their losing streak continues.

"Go Shellos!" Marina declared as she revealed her pink Sea Slug Pokémon.

"Jinx Blizzard!" Leona exclaimed as Jynx unleashed her powerful ice storm at Shellos.

"Shellos Muddy Water!" Marina exclaimed as Shellos unleashed a surge of water with mud in it and blocked the blizzard as it froze.

Jynx looked exhausted after unleashing another Blizzard giving Marina the opportunity to strike.

"Shellos! End this with Hidden Power!" Marina commanded as Shellos fired a barrage of dark blue orbs that struck Jynx before she fell on her back unconscious.

"She should have switched after that last battle. Jynx didn't look like she could go another round." Lin observed as Leona returned her Ice Pokémon.

"Looks like it comes to one last battle but don't feel too bad. When I win I'll be more than happy to compensate you for the outfit." Marina said with a smirk that made Leona angry.

"We'll see about that! Show her what you've got Glalie!" Leona declared as she revealed her Face Pokémon.

"I would have thought Leona would use Abomasnow. That would have made battling Marina easier." Brendan stated since it's both a Grass and Ice type.

"If she used him then Marina would have thrown a fit." Zoey replied thinking the girl would accuse Leona of being unfair.

"I wonder who'd win, a floating icicle face or a sea slug?" Kenny wondered even though Leona is a strong trainer there are others who are just as strong as she is.

"Now Shellos use Mud Bomb!" Marina ordered as Shellos launched a mud ball at Glalie.

"Glalie catch it with Ice Fang!" Leona exclaimed as Glalie caught the Mud Bomb with his teeth and froze on contact before spitting it out.

"You wouldn't want to get caught in those jaws!" Mike exclaimed since it would be very unpleasant.

"Glalie use Ice Beam!" Leona commanded as Glalie fired a beam of ice as Shellos.

"Shellos! Block it with Water Pulse!" Marina exclaimed as Shellos fired her orb of water that collided with the Ice Beam as frozen crystals scattered about when the two attacks destroyed each other.

"That would have made an excellent show in a Contest." Zoey stated as the field returned to normal.

"You've got that right." Drew said agreeing with his girlfriend and that it's too bad that he only specializes in Grass types.

"Shellos Hidden Power!" Marina exclaimed as Shellos launched a barrage of dark blue orbs as Glalie.

"Dodge them Glalie!" Leona warned as Glalie swerved left, right, up, and down to avoid each orb that came his way.

"He's good but he can't dodge forever! Shellos, another wave!" Marina commanded as Shellos launched more dark blue orbs that's too much for Glalie to evade.

"No choice then. Glalie use Protect!" Leona exclaimed as Glalie erected a barrier that blocked the incoming orbs.

"Why didn't she use that instead of dodging?" Danielle wondered as it would have saved Glalie from having to move around while floating.

"Why waste Power Points when you can just do it the old-fashioned way?" Kenny rhetorically asked back as she understood.

_'If this keeps up then neither one will be able to land a hit.' _Leona thought trying to think of a way to turn the situation in her favor.

"Shellos Muddy Water!" Marina exclaimed as Shellos unleashed a surge of muddy water as Glalie.

"Glalie go higher and get her with Ice Fang!" Leona ordered as Glalie floated above the Muddy Water and dove down towards Shellos with his fangs glowing light blue.

Shellos could do nothing in time as Glalie bit her as her body started to freeze.

"Shellos!" Marina yelled in shock as Shellos couldn't use any of her moves since she's caught in Glalie's maw.

"That's enough Glalie!" Leona commanded as Glalie spat Shellos out of his mouth as the sea slug lay there shivering because of the ice.

"Are you alright Shellos?!" Marina asked in concern as she ran up and hugged her Pokémon.

Shellos whimpered with a nod saying she'll recover eventually as she fell asleep in her trainers arms.

"Looks like I win." Leona stated walking up to Marina as she returned Glalie.

"It appears so. I hope your friend appreciates the gift you bought for her. I know I would." Marina said in a sad voice as she returned Shellos.

"Thanks. I'm surprised you're giving up so calmly." Leona admitted as Brendan, Kenny, and Drew joined her.

"You beat me fair and square. There's nothing I can do about it now." Marina replied as Mike, Lin, and Danielle stood by her side.

"Let's go to the Pokémon Center Marina. Our Pokémon do need to heal there." Lin advised as they were about the leave.

"Hey Marina! I know one day you'll get the outfit that shows everyone how great of a trainer you are!" Leona shouted at her retreating from.

"Thanks Leona and good luck on your mission!" Marina answered back as there probably isn't a trainer in the Republic that doesn't know about the Chosen One's group.

"I can't believe she went through all of this just for an outfit to look good in." Brendan commented as their alone on the field now.

"There are things people will go to great lengths to get what they want or need." Kenny stated as he would almost do anything for Dawn's happiness.

"Well at least you girls didn't have to go shopping for another present for Misty's birthday." Drew said as he offered to hold the box with the outfit inside for Zoey.

"Anyways, now that we've all have a gift to give to Misty why don't we head back to the hotel." Zoey offered as everyone agreed since they didn't want a luxury room all for themselves go to waste.

"I wonder what Brock's doing now?" Leona asked as only his Pokémon are there to keep him company.

* * *

**Hotel Room 1:30 PM**

Brock is currently watching the female beach goers from the balcony up at Rainbow Wing's room.

"When the others return I'm going to go down there and introduce myself." Brock said to himself since he's the only human on the team who isn't romantically involved with anybody.

"One day I'll find my dream girl and if I'm lucky I'll have to more than one admirer and would have to choose just like Ash!" Brock exclaimed fantasizing what he'd do if he was in Ash's place.

Sudowoodo, Rhyhorn, Omastar, and Kabutops shook their head and their trainer's antics. If he's not being a big brother to his siblings or teammates then he's a huge pervert desperate for affection even if it meant humiliating himself.

_'I'm glad Misty's not here to intefere. I wouldn't be able to make my moves if she or anyone else pulls me by the ear, drag me away by the collar, or Ho-Oh forbid knock me out with a jab.' _Brock shuddered at the thought of those things happening to him when he meets a hot woman.

* * *

**Secluded Area of the Beach Same** **Time**

It's been an exciting hour ever since the volleyball game began. The first game lasted fifteen minutes with May and Dawn doing their best to win. However, their desire to be Ash's partner next prevented them from being a successful team and Misty wasn't giving up her position so easily. In the end Ash and Misty won with her scoring the winning point because May and Dawn crashed into each other when both tried to intercept it.

_'Even though we promised to put aside our rivalry for Ash on hold it doesn't mean we stopped for anything else.' _Misty thought with a smirk at being victorious on the first game.

On the second game May thought of a plan to win. She began bouncing around more than she should when moving towards the ball and hitting causing Ash to get distracted as miss the ball when it came to him. This caused Misty to yell at May for doing such an underhanded thing but she just replied that she couldn't help how her body moves. In the May won the game when scored the winning point when she hit the ball over Ash's head when he was looking at her most sexy part of her body.

_'Ash was practically begging me to be his next partner so why deny him what he wants?' _May thought when she happily stood by his side in the third game.

Misty greatly upset that she lost her position so soon offered to let Dawn win this game just to get back at May which Dawn happily agreed to. The third game was intense as May was determined to keep her spot with Ash as they had to contend with the determination of the two other girls. Both teams were tied and one more score would determine who won. In the end Dawn scored the winning point when she slammed the ball right between her breasts before landing on the sand.

_'That will show that Miltank not to flaunt her tits so much!'_ Dawn thought with a smirk on her face as she hypocritically flaunted her ass in front of Ash when they were playing the fourth game.

Ash won the fourth game when he used the sun to obstruct Misty and May's view. Afterwards, he called for the games to end as he went to get a drink that they brought with them. The girls agreed satisfied that each of them got a chance to be Ash's partner as they joined him in the shade.

"I can barley remember the last time we had fun!" May announced drinking a bottle of lemonade.

"Hey! Don't you remember that we swam in my pool?!" Misty reminded annoyed that May didn't remember that time as she drank a bottle of water.

"I think she was more concerned with seducing Ash to notice anything else." Dawn stated with a smug grin as she drank a soda pop.

"Come on girls, we're all friends. No need to act like Misty's sisters whenever she's around." Ash said making the girls feel a little ashamed of themselves for their constant bickering, especially Misty.

"You're right Ash. Sorry Misty, it's just that after all the danger we've been in it's hard to think of the good times." May apologized and said that she did have fun at Misty's pool.

"That's okay May, we had more important things to think about when the blizzard arrived." Misty replied to her first real female friend she ever made.

"Now that we've all said our apologies let's pack up and head back to the hotel. I don't want to get sun burned by staying longer in the sun." Dawn offered as they packed up their things and returned their Pokémon.

At first Torchic and Buneary didn't want to go back into their Pokeballs but because they spent so much time cheering for Pikachu that they ended up tiring themselves up and had to take a rest.

"(They sure like to get into it right?)" Pikachu asked the Pokémon closest to him which was Eevee but she merely turned her head away to hide her blush when he spoke to her and gave a weak yes as a reply before returning to her Pokeball.

Pikachu wondered what's up with May's youngest Pokémon but didn't think it's important so he let it slide as he hopped on Ash's shoulder on the walk back to their hotel room.

_'Perhaps it's a good thing that we're taking a real break from this war since there's no telling if we would ever get another one.'_ Ash thought because as long as the Demons and Shadow Pokémon endanger Poketopia they will never rest until they're stopped.

Before they arrived at their room the others minus Brock packed their gifts for Misty in their space cubes as they acted like everything is normal.

"Before we do anything else. What are the sleeping arrangements?" Kenny asked as the entire top is all for themselves.

"The girls will sleep in the bedrooms on the left side of the hallway while we get the right side." Ash answered as there's enough bedrooms for each of them to sleep in alone.

"And no nighttime visits! Got that?!" Dawn sternly said to May who couldn't be trusted alone in a bedroom with Ash and Drew and Zoey could keep everyone awake with their nighttime activities.

"Fine!" the three begrudgingly accepted as the team began having fun indoors as tomorrow they will go see Queen Himiko who's on Shamouti Island.

At the meantime Brock snuck out of the room and headed for the beach to have fun with some girls but to his horror there were Pokémon life guards who disapproved of his actions and began chasing him around the beach.

* * *

**A/N: What will happen when Rainbow Wings meets the Queen? Will Ash find the perfect gift for Misty? Will Brock's luck ever come around? ********************************************************Stay tuned and find out eventually when I finish the next chapter.**

**********************************************************I just bought Black 2 and White 2 so It'll be some time before I update again.  
**


End file.
